1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation apparatus for scientific phenomena and an evaluation method for scientific phenomena using the apparatus, and more particularly to an evaluation apparatus for scientific phenomena which is inexpensive, imposes little load on the environment and is suitable for enabling its user to find fun in advanced technology, and an evaluation method for scientific phenomena using such an apparatus.
2. Related Art
Many configurations have already been proposed for evaluation apparatuses for scientific phenomena and teaching aids for experiments in science education (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242162).
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242162 discloses a teaching aid for science education which enables natural phenomena involving water caused by temperature variations to be readily observed by cooling or freezing vapor in the atmosphere or water or vapor contained in a vessel. It is claimed to be compact and simply structured, and yet able to faithfully reproduce natural phenomena involving water caused by temperature variations.
Commercially available chemical experiment apparatuses for educational use include experiment kits, such as “Science and Learning: Experiment Kit Series” and “Science for Adults: Kit for Global Environment Analysis” marketed by Gakushu Kenkyu Sha and others. They are available at relatively low prices, a few hundred yen to at most around 3,000 yen per kit. They are well accepted as being able to give dreams to children or help their users experience the fun of experiments.
However, some of the conventional evaluation apparatus for scientific phenomena, including what is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-242162, are relatively complex in structure and therefore difficult to be offered at low prices, too expensive for every pupil of a class to buy one.
On the other hand, experiment kits relatively simple in structure are lower in price, low enough for every pupil of a class to have one, but many of them are not adequate in finish accuracy, and consume correspondingly larger volumes of expendables, such as chemicals. Therefore, if every pupil of a class uses such a kit, the disposal of the waste liquid, for instance, would impose a heavy load on the environment, which is an obvious disadvantage.
Moreover, scientific experiments that can be experienced with conventional kits are mostly classical ones, but kits that enable the users to enjoy the fun of advanced technology are extremely limited in variety.
In view of these circumstances, the present inventors have thought that a promising evaluation apparatus for scientific phenomena which would permit ready access to the joy of advanced technology, which is inexpensive and imposes little load on the environment, consists of a substrate of a planar shape in whose surface long grooves of very small sectional area are formed, and a cover plate which is disposed on the surface of this substrate in close contact with it and enables the long grooves to form minute channels in the substrate by covering it. This configuration would allow the user to visually recognize the scientific phenomenon taking place in the channel.